Kucha/Relationships
Family Zakia Though the two have not been shown interacting much, they appear to be close to each other. Msichana Though the two have not been shown interacting much, they appear to be close to each other. Kambu Though the two have not been shown interacting much, they appear to be close to each other. Mhina Mhina is her nephew through her Sister, Msichana. Friends Allies and Acquaintances Her Clan Kucha has a great relationship with the rest of the members in her clan. She is a great leader. They will obey her commands as seen when they attack the guard and at first, seem hard to defeat, but eventually are defeated. Reirei Reirei claims to be a friend of Kucha which is proven true after she states she'll is able to get her on Scar’s side and succeeded in doing so. Scar Kucha is an ally of Scar, she was told by Reirei about her to help Scar's Army take over the Pride Lands. She always obeys Scar's orders and is pretty smart, but almost always fails to get the job done which often angers him. Zira Kucha is incredibly loyal to Zira, and trusts her every word. Kucha appears to be the most acquainted with zira herself. Janja Though Kucha is an ally of Janja, he did not like the hyenas at first since he tried to eat a young member of her clan. Janja could still fear Kucha despite being allies. Goigoi Kucha are good friends with Goigoi. He works together with them to defeat the Lion Guard. Dogo's Siblings Kucha are good friends with the jackals. He works together with them to defeat the Lion Guard. Kiburi, Tamka And Nduli Kucha are good friends with the crocodiles. He works together with them to defeat the Lion Guard. Mzingo And Mwoga Kucha are good friends with the vultures. He works together with them to defeat the Lion Guard. The vultures always knows what's going on in the Pride Lands and they tell the hyenas. Kenge Kucha and Kenge are good friends. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Sumu Kucha and Sumu are good friends. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Saba and Sita Kucha are good frineds with the Hyenas. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Cheezi And Chungu Kucha are good friends with the Hyenas. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Nne And Tano Kucha are good friends with the Hyenas. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Mfano Kucha and Sumu are good friends. They work together to stop the Lion Guard. Enemies Simba Kucha hates Simba because he is king of the Pride Lands and forbids her and her clan from entering the Pride Lands. Kion She was pretending to be a friend for Kion so far but hated him secretly. Only to try but fail to reason with Kucha, who tries to manipulate Kion and traps him. In doing so, she reveals her true evil intentions and even manipulates him.She also went as far as trying to kill Kion if he refused to join her Clan and also hates his kin greatly. Beshte As a member of the Lion Guard, Kucha views Beshte as an enemy. Ono As a member of the Lion Guard, Kucha views Ono as an enemy. Fuli As a member of the Lion Guard, Kucha views Fuli as an enemy. Bunga As a member of the Lion Guard, Kucha views Bunga as an enemy. Pride Landers Kucha has no respect or care about the animals in the Pride Lands Category:Relationships